crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The headless man
I was just growing up in a small town near a forest with my pet duck i no its not normal but i liked ducks so it was ok for me i was going for a walk just bored like always cause there was nothing to do in a small town not much kids so nothing really to do but play with my duck outside he never flew off he was a good pet id have bin not a friend anyday but as i was walking in the woods it was getting darker so i headed home but... then something was behind me i no u cant just say there is but i felt it breath on me i turn around to punch whatever was there and all there was, was the forest i got worried so i started walking faster i starting to think slender? nahh prob not so i kept walking but then i heard a creepy laugh not a normal laugh a deadly laugh and it turned into a sob and then a cry i turn around cause i wanted to see what it was then what i saw shocked me.. there was a man like a normal man so i thought why is he crying.. then he walked over to me and said people fear me...are u scared of me?.. and trying to be nice i said of course not sir then he said want to see a trick? and i really wanted to run but i said su-sure so he reached for his head and i thought whats he doing?!? then he pulled his head off and i thought what the hell?? then blood gushed everywhere his headless body was coverd in dark red blood and then it fell to the ground i ran as fast as i could once i got home i couldnt stop thinking was the man and then i thought..h-headless...man?.. huh.. so i stayed in my room playing on my laptop trying to calm down then i got a msg on my skype it said "hello, headless man would like to add u as a friend" and i got worried it wasent the normal send a friend thing but i accepted it really wanted to no waht happens then i got a text all it was, was a face i remember it like this {:)}-_-_- a head that was riped off... and bleeding i held back screaming and waht came out wqas anger i screamed at hi msaying waht kind of joke is this?!?!? all he did was text :)-_-_- i got worried then slamed my laptop threw it across the room smashing it i did not care i really didint all i wanted was it to be over so i went to bed..i dreamed of...h..him he was there and grabbed me by the neck and said wanna see magic.... then he pulled my head off and it gushed blood everywhere he cut my stomch open and guts fell right out and i fell to the ground i wake up and scream that wasent the last time i had the dream now every night i hug my duck.. and wish i never said i wasent scared of the man i got a new laptop.. i always get texts from him saying sceard yet?... i would say yes but he would just say not good enough...all i want to do is.. pull my head off... Category:Wall of Text Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:All lowercase Category:Grammar Failures Category:Slender man got me Category:Slendermamm Category:So much blood it could feed a vampire for a day